Five Times House and Wilson Double Dated
by hwshipper
Summary: Five Times House and Wilson Double Dated and one time with a difference . Double dates involving House and Wilson through backstory, to the one with a difference in 6.07 Known Unknowns. Each part is a drabble of exactly 100 words.


**Title**: Five Times House and Wilson Double Dated (and one time with a difference)  
**Author**: hwshipper  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.  
**Beta**: excellent advice from srsly_yes

**Summary:** Double dates involving House and Wilson through backstory, to the one with a difference in 6.07 _Known Unknowns_.  
Each part is a drabble of exactly 100 words.

**  
Five Times House and Wilson Double Dated (and one time with a difference)**

_Double Date 1 _

"Isn't it nice, all four of us together?" Catherine Wilson says, with a toothy smile, and you laugh uneasily because it's not nice at all. It's incredibly awkward. You wonder how on earth James came to marry her in the first place. They're both way too young. It's not even like she's pregnant.

"Yeah, we should do it more often," Greg says, with a level of irony that even Catherine recognizes. James kicks him under the table.

You sigh inwardly, and wish Greg could be a little less interested in infectious diseases and just a tad more interested in you.

***

_Double Date 2 _

The four of you join the line for the movie, Bonnie fretting about leaving the dog alone at home. It has indigestion, apparently.

"Perhaps I should skip the movie," she says, and you and James work hard to dissuade her. Greg is conspicously silent.

In the theater you all sit in a row, Greg and James in the middle. Greg keeps a warm hand on your thigh through the movie, but spends most of the time talking to James. You can't really see Bonnie, three seats down, but you are fairly sure James doesn't have a hand on her thigh.

***

_Double Date 3 _

You know Dr. Wilson isn't really interested in you, but he's too kind to demur when you wipe away a tear and murmur that you haven't been out in months.

So here you are, and it's almost like a date. A double date, with his friend Dr. House and his girlfriend across the table. Stacy is kind and polite and tries to make you feel included.

Dr. House mostly ignores you, except for making a snide remark about newly blonde newly divorced nurses on the rebound. You try to shut it out, but it hurts. Because he's right, of course.

***

_Double Date 4 _

Julie's done it! She got him to Vegas and she's married him, and just _look _at him, all happy and befuddled. James Wilson, great catch; good-looking, nice, a doctor. Julie has it made.

You're drunk and giddy with euphoria. And your fellow witness at the wedding, Greg House, is sitting right next to you at the roulette wheel. He looks good in a tux, he's swilling whiskey like it's water, and that stubble is _such _a turn on.

You know tonight's the night you're finally gonna get him in bed, and find out what difference that bum leg _really _makes.

***

_Double Date 5 _

Pretending to be someone's girlfriend isn't that unusual, you've been paid to do stranger things. But it's odd that the couple across the table don't seem to be fooled. House is being blandly talkative, but the guy--Wilson?--and the girl--Amber?--are just sitting back with icy stares.

When you go to the bathroom, the blonde follows you. Once you're both in the ladies' room she says, "I don't know what House is paying you to screw with us, but I'll match it and tip you fifty bucks to leave right now."

You take the money and go home.

***

_6 And one with a difference_

You know you're shooting your mouth off, Lisa's anguished look says you should shut up_ right--now._ But House takes it quietly. Heck, the whole hospital knows this stuff anyway.

Wilson's not saying much, but he's watching and listening very carefully. You find it a bit ominous. Funny thing is, the way Wilson's sitting next to House, facing you and Lisa across the table, it's--it's a bit like a double date. And_ they're _the ones with easy familiarity, like a long-standing couple.

You know Lisa's worried about what House might do, but you think you're more scared of Wilson.

END


End file.
